poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Floop's castle/Gregorio and Ingrid back in action/Where's Twily?
The way Floop's castle, Gregorio and Ingrid back in action and Where's Twily goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure with Spy Kids. At Floop's castle. MR. LISP: I thank you all... for attending today's demonstration. Year after year... we pay outrageous sums of money to several inventors... to come up with our technologies. Mr. Floop is one such visionary. However, his inventions are somewhat questionable... and, therefore, need to be evaluated. You promised us an army, Mr. Floop... but our first billion dollars bought us only this-- mutated secret agents. Floop: The mutative process and brain wipe... caused their minds to turn to mush. I have found little use for them except as novelties on my-- well, my children's show, currently rated number two? Number two. Mr. Lisp: What the devil are these finger men? Floop: Oh. They're called Thumb-thumbs. Very capable robots. Mr. Lisp: All thumbs. Useless. FLOOP: Mr. Lisp, I think you'll enjoy this. Through that door, an awesome power will emerge. You will have but a moment to disarm it. In exactly ten seconds. Seven... Five... Three... One. Creaking comes running down hallway Mr. Lisp: Johnny? Uhh ! groaning Floop: You hesitated. Mr. Lisp: I had to. He's my son. Floop: Are you sure? Actually, I designed him. I built him ! His name is... X-5-2-4-9-5, the second. Mr. Lisp: This is your big idea? Robot kids that look like my children. (Another robot walks up) The president's daughter? Floop: An almost-exact replica. Sometimes in order to think big... you have to think small. Through physio-electrical imaging... I can make them look like anyone... yet the cunning and intelligence... of the world's greatest espionage agents... all rolled into tiny packages I call "Spy Kids." Mr. Lisp: Tell me, Spy Kids... with your vast stores of knowledge... what are four of the five physiological indications... that a human being is lying? in robot language Floop: They're not quite finished. Missing one crucial element. Mr. Lisp: Missing what? Floop: Their brains. Mr. Lisp: These buckets of bolts will never pass as children ! We have a schedule to keep, Floop-- a window of opportunity that's closing fast! We will be back in two days to pick up our army... or we'll take whatever you do have, cut our losses... and lay your entire silly empire to waste! No more time. Floop: Escort Mr. Lisp back to his chopper, children. Mr. Lisp: Ow! Ow! Minion: That was brilliant, sir. Floop: Thank you, Minion. Now all I have to do is make them work for real. LISP: Ow! Meanwhile, at Carmen and Juni's house. Ingrid: You're going where? Gregorio: On assignment. Several OSS agents are missing, including Donnagon. No ransom, no demands. They just disappeared. Ingrid: After nine years, you are accepting an assignment? Why? Gregorio: In a word, Devlin. Ingrid: Devlin himself called? Gregorio: He called, asked me to go in. Ingrid: I'm going with you. Gregorio:Ingrid, you're always looking to go on another mission... but we have children now. We can't both leave. Ingrid: I want to go on an adventure. I want to save the world. Gregorio: Again? Honey, it's old. If it wasn't for Donnagon and the other agents... I would be turning this mission down myself. I mean, clearly. Ingrid: You're gonna turn me down? Gregorio: Me? Ingrid: Spy boy. Whispering Gregorio: Ingrid, Ingrid...Ingrid. throat What--what about the children? Thomas: Wow! What a day! Percy: I'll say. Stephen: But things may get better later. (door closes) Luke: Hey, Shining Armor! Shining Armor: Has anyone seen Twily? I went to go talk to her, but she was gone. Steamy: Hey Mak, while were you outside, did you see Twilight? Mako: Nope haven't seen her. But I did see a Gre... Thomas: You mean, Twilight's Gone?! Shining Armor: Oh man, Where's Twily?! Where do you think she's gone? Carmen and Juni: Uncle Felix! Uncle Felix: Hey, churros, how are you? Last time I saw you, you were this big. You're shrinking. What's up? Here, take this bag. Ingrid: Thanks for coming on short notice, guy. Uncle Felix: That's what families are for. That's what I hear, anyway. (at the car) Gregorio: (adjusting his fake moustace) Ingrid: Do I know you? starts Ingrid: Feels, uh... Gregorio: Like old times? Ingrid: Whispers Yeah. (closes door) On the highway INGRID: S-4-1- to Santa Cecilia...on assignment to find. COMPUTER VOICE: Missing OSS operative Ingrid: Agents Ingrid and Gregorio Cortez en route. Grandenko: Well, it's good to hear those names again. Gregorio: Good evening, Ms. Gradenko. Grandenko: Hello, Greg. Ingrid: Ahem. Grandenko: And Mrs. Cortez. Gregorio: Updates. GRADENKO: They're being loaded into your central now. GREGORIO: Scan the area. (the two grasp hands, the car drives off the highway and into the sea. Then converts into a submarine) Gregorio: Whispers All right. Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts